


From Dallas to Saint-Marie

by HeatherTN



Series: Vignettes and Standalones [3]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Gen, Humour, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherTN/pseuds/HeatherTN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Camille walks in to the shack without checking first....</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dallas to Saint-Marie

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing with some wonderful DIP/Ben Miller fan friends about a character being brought back from 'the dead' in the most dreadful BBC soap opera 'EastEnders' and why they could not do the same for a much better, much loved and much missed character in a brilliant comedy drama detective series. Here's my take... ;-) How would you do it?
> 
> Just a one off to try and crank up my DIP fanfic muse again!

Camille brushed her fingers along the top of the tall chest of drawers. It was cluttered with odds and ends, the present tenant being somewhat disorganised but at least the place was still being used. There was talk of relocating Humph into a flat in Honore to keep him closer to the station. What would happen to the shack no one knew but it would probably be put up for sale. Camille got on well with Humph and knew he had feelings for her. She was somewhat flattered but she would not risk her heart like that again. And as much as she did not want to admit it, for all that Humph was sweet, clever, polite, considerate and not entirely bad looking man, he was not Richard Poole.

Why Camille had fallen so hard for a pedantic, irritating, uptight, blunt man such as Richard Poole in the first place she did not know. But Richard had hidden depths and a sweet, funny, generous nature that had been repressed for so long, plus his kinder nature had started to emerge with his growing trust in the team. Camille had also realised Richard had more personal feelings towards her as well, one on the verge of being reciprocated eagerly as they had quietly planned to go on a date later on the day he was murdered. If only he had lived long enough. If only he hadn't gone to that damn reunion! If only he had trusted his team with his suspicions, if only he had trusted her more....

A noise behind her made her jump. She had not noticed that the rattan bathroom screen was drawn, but the sound of running water alerted her that someone was in there. Blushing slightly, she called out, half expecting Humph to reply. He knew she would be calling by and had left the side door open. But instead she heard coughing, spluttering and a very familiar loud complaining voice.

Camille was initially frozen to the spot, then rushed over to the bathroom door. Literally ripping it open and the sight before her in an instant made Camille collapse to the floor in shock.

Humphrey started to walk up to the shack after seeing Camille walk in. He had been sitting under a nearby palm tree thinking about his future in general. Would he always want to stay on Saint Marie? He loved the tropics and had a marvellous team to work with. And of course there was Camille, the cause of his present heartache which he could do nothing about. Because of his feelings for his detective sergeant, Humph was considering a transfer to another island and needed to explore the options before talking to the Commissioner. His reverie was broken by seeing Camille enter the shack which had been followed minutess later by an ear splitting scream.

Slightly breathless, Humphrey raced up the steps into his tiny home.

"Cami......"

Humph froze at the sight before him. In the doorway of the bathroom on the floor was an unconscious Camille Bordey, being held by a very soapy, naked, bemused and very alive Detective Inspector Richard Poole!

"Well that's the staffing situation sorted.." Humph thought before his eyes rolled back, joining Camille on the floor in a dead faint....


End file.
